This invention concerns a fuel composition containing a petroleum fuel and a etheramine alkoxylate.
Petroleum distillates have long been used as fuels for internal combustion engines. In recent years, research has been directed toward preparing fuel compositions containing additive which acts as a surface-active agent for improving fuel distribution to prevent poor driving performance due to the maldistribution of fuel-air mixture between the cylinders. New and usefuil fuel compositions having this kind of components are highly desirable.